Kiss Her You Know What, Sasuke
by Lady Shizu
Summary: Sakura was fed up with Sasuke's actions. The only way she would forgive him is if he would kiss her you know what.
1. Conversation With Itachi

**Hi everybody. I'm back with another one, this time SasuSaku. I thought about this story while I was working today. Here is the first part.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke laid on his king sized bed staring at the ceiling as he remember the words his ex-girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, played in his head. For nearly a week, he would come home from school and stay inside his room except when he had to eat dinner. In the history of his seventeen years of life, this was the first time Sasuke was feeling like crap.

Sasuke grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. The way he was behaving was a constant reminder on what he did this past Saturday.

He forgot to take Sakura out on a date.

It wasn't the first time. It wasn't the second time. Every time they set up a night to themselves, he would forget. Busy with schoolwork and having sports practice on weekends, Sasuke had a habit of calling Sakura and apologize. He would tell her that he would make up for it the following date, which, as always, would never happen.

This past weekend was the last straw for Sakura.

Sasuke spend the whole Saturday spending time with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. As the day passed, he was getting the feeling that he was forgetting something. When night fell, Naruto asked Sasuke if he was going on a date with Sakura. His eyes widen in shock at the mention of her name.

Sasuke reached inside his pocket to make a quick phone call. After a few rings, Sakura picked up the phone.

He called her on her cell phone and apologized. Thinking that it was going to be all right, Sasuke expected her to forgive him.

He expected wrong.

Fed up with the crap he told her, Sakura exploded and gave Sasuke a piece of her mind. After ranting and ranting, Sakura told him the one thing he would never expected her to say.

_"The only way I can forgive you is if you do one thing and one thing only, and that is to kiss my ass!"_

After saying it, she hang up the phone. A few minutes later, Sasuke received a message on his phone stating that she went on her profile page online and changed it from "In a relationship" to "Single".

Sakura had the nerve to break up like that to him.

Needing some advice, Sasuke raised himself from his bed and headed for the door. Opening it, he took a few steps and stood in front of Itachi's room. Sasuke couldn't help but to hear him.

_"Tell me how you want it."_

_"I want it hard, Itachi."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Damn it, Itachi! If you don't stop talking and start fucking, then I'm going to lock myself in your bathroom and pleasure myself!"_

_"Like hell you will, Hana."_

Upon hearing her name, Sasuke realized that it was one of his friends, Inuzuka Kiba's older sister. He didn't know his brother was seeing her until now.

Sasuke knocked a few times on his brother's door. He gave a small laugh as he heard them curse. Then, the door opened to reveal his brother, Itachi, wearing only his boxers and his hair untied. His brother was not happy when Sasuke interrupted him.

"Sasuke, I'm extremely busy."

"Let me guess: having a workout with your girlfriend?"

Sasuke looked over his brother's shoulder to see Hana standing next to the bed as she wrapped the sheets around her body. She glanced and gave a quick wave at Sasuke as she sat down on the bed.

Itachi noticed the faint blush on his younger brother's cheeks.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi looked back at his girlfriend and told her that he will be back in a few minutes.

Gaining his attention, Sasuke focused on Itachi as he closed the door behind him. Itachi moved a few spaces and leaned back against the wall.

"You're not the only one who finds her attractive, Sasuke."

"Whatever. Does her brother know?"

Itachi glared at his brother.

"No, and you will not tell Naruto either. Knowing him, he is going to open his mouth and tell everyone at your school about it. Anyway, what happened, Sasuke?"

"Sakura broke up with me because I forgot to take her out on a date."

"Why would you do that?"

"I did not mean to, Itachi. I kind of forgot."

With his index and middle fingers, Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke rubbed the spot.

"How can you forget, Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I guess that I was so caught up hanging out with Naruto that my mind slipped up on me. I had a feeling that I was supposed to do something later but I just passed it."

"Was she angry?"

"As angry as that time when she punched her locker and made a huge dent from it. She said that she would only forgive me is if I kiss her ass."

"Well, Sasuke. There is something you can do for Sakura."

"What is it?"

"That's easy. All you have to do is to kiss her ass."

Sasuke could not believe this.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Nobody likes it when someone's girlfriend gets mad. Trust me, I should know."

_"It's been three minutes, Itachi!"_

Both brothers heard her yelling in the room. Itachi opened the door and screamed at Hana.

"I'm having a bonding moment with my brother! Hold your horses!"

Itachi slammed the door shut.

"Sorry about that. She's always like this when she's about to have her time of the month."

Sasuke had the look of disgust when Itachi said that.

_"I heard that!"_

Itachi ran his hand through his hair and relaxed.

"How do you make Hana happy, Itachi? She is mad at you right now."

"I was happy until you decided to disturb my time with her."

"Sorry."

"Well, whenever Hana gets mad at me, I make it up to her."

"How?"

Sasuke watched as a smirk appeared on his brother's face.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"If you want to get back with your girlfriend, then do what I do, Sasuke."

Sasuke listened as Itachi explained on what he should do with Sakura. His eyes widen a bit on some of the details Itachi said to him.

"I hope that explains everything. I believe you should go over to her house right now, Sasuke. The sooner, the better."

"I will. Thanks a lot, Itachi."

Sasuke said his goodbye and headed down the stairs. He grabbed his car keys from the table and opened the front door.

Hearing the front door closed, Itachi opened his door just to find his girlfriend sleeping. Hana's light snores filled the room as he watched her sleeping form. He rolled his eyes.

"Great. This is really great. Thanks a lot, Sasuke."

Itachi looked down at his boxers and groaned. As much as he wanted to wake her up and have sex with his girlfriend, Itachi entered his bathroom and started to pleasure himself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your three day weekend. Since I don't work tomorrow, I am going to work on the second part all day. Goodbye for now. :)**


	2. Meeting With Sakura's Mother

**I was going to make this a two shot, but as I typed the second part, I was getting ideas for this story.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, for the first time ever, this will be my first story on this website. That's right. Judging by this story, it will be somewhere between five to six chapters. It's all planned out and I am currently typing the third chapter. Enjoy the second chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke drove through Sakura's neighborhood. On his way towards her house, Sasuke thought about the conversation he had with Itachi. He wondered whether or not it would work. His brother had done it many times. He then came to the conclusion that if it worked for Itachi, then it will work for him.

This has caused Sasuke to look forward upon meeting with his ex-girlfriend.

He drove until he saw the house in which she lives. It was a lovely, white house with rose bushes outside the front lawn. Some had red roses the others had white. He knew Sakura loved roses. It was the only flower she would have growing outside her home.

Sasuke parked his car and got out of his vehicle. He then walked up the small path that reached the front door.

Sasuke pressed the doorbell and waited. At this moment, he was anticipating when he would see Sakura. He saw her at school, but whenever he would try to speak to Sakura, one of her friends prevented him. They told Sasuke to stay away from Sakura or else. Reluctantly, he left her alone.

The click from the lock was heard and Sasuke smiled as the door opened in front of him. When he saw who it was, Sasuke's smile turned into a small frown.

It was not Sakura, but her mother.

Sakura's mother had pink hair pulled into a bun. She wore a white blouse and red skirt. Her dark, green eyes remained still as she took in the sight. She then crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Hello, ma'am."

"It's Ms. Haruno to you, Sasuke."

Judging by the tone of her voice, Sasuke assumed that she was not pleased. There was a hint of anger on her words.

"Is Sakura home?"

"No, Sasuke. My daughter is not home. In fact, she had left ten minutes after I came home from work."

"Do you know where she is?"

She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Now why should I tell you that, Sasuke?"

"I want to talk to her. I want to apologize on what I did to her this past Saturday."

Ms. Haruno watched Sasuke as if he was lying. She knew on what he did to Sakura.

"Ah, yes. My daughter told me about it."

"I know that I was supposed to take her out that night. Believe me, it was going to be special. I was going to take out to dinner and watch a movie."

Ms. Haruno moved so she was no longer leaning against the frame. She stood in front of Sasuke, but remained with her arms crossed.

"Do you know how many times you have told her about cancelling your so-called dates? Do you know how many times I have to see my daughter tell me about it? Sakura didn't show it, but I could tell she was sad by the tone of her voice."

"Well, I-"

"I what? I what, Sasuke? It breaks my heart to see my daughter this way!"

Mrs. Haruno raised her voice at Sasuke. He was receiving her mother's wrath. He found it shocking that her anger was the equivalent of Sakura's anger. Like mother, like daughter.

"She loves you, Sasuke! My daughter eat, sleeps, and breathes about you! Do you know how much you mean to her, Sasuke? All she was looking forward was the date. Just one date, Sasuke. Instead, the only thing she had received from you was disappointment!"

Was that the feeling Sakura had whenever he cancelled their dates? If so, then for how long? Sasuke did not want to think but it must have started when they first became an item last summer. In fact, the last time they went out on a date was the weekend before school started. Since then, his life was busy with school, leaving little or no time for his ex-girlfriend.

Sasuke had no choice but to fix the wrong he had caused her.

"I can still remember the day when she told me that you became her boyfriend. I have never seen her so happy in my entire life, especially ever since her father and I had a divorce."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Haruno. I do love her. I did not mean for this to happen. I should have spare some time with Sakura. Instead, it had lead to her breaking up with me."

Ms. Haruno gave him a sympathetic look. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Sasuke. Being a senior in high school is not easy. I know how hectic your lives are with you worrying about grades, being accepted into a good college and graduating. However, you must learn how to spare some time, Sasuke. Even if it is only for one minute, cherish it."

Ms. Haruno gave him a hug.

"You're a good, young man, Sasuke. That is what my daughter needs in her life. A good, young man to make her happy."

"Thank you, Ms. Haruno."

Sasuke turned to make his way back to his car, but she stopped him.

"Sasuke wait a minute. I want to give you something before you leave."

Ms. Haruno went inside the house to give to Sasuke. She then emerged from the kitchen with an object on her hands.

Ms. Haruno gave him a white box. Sasuke held it in his hands. He was careful not to drop it.

"It's red velvet cupcakes. I actually made some for her friends. Would you be so kind and bring them over at Ino's?"

"Ino's house?"

"Yes. They having a sleepover this weekend. Sakura said that they are having time to themselves all weekend long."

_'So that is where Sakura is staying',_ he mentally said to himself. Sasuke showed a smile, but in his mind he smirked.

"No problem, Ms. Haruno. I'll give her these cupcakes before I get home."

"Great. Have a safe trip, Sasuke."

"Good night, Ms. Haruno."

"Good night, Sasuke."

Sakura's mother closed the door as Sasuke headed for his car. Speaking to Ms. Haruno made the situation better for him.

Sasuke got back in the car and placed the box on the passenger seat. He shut the door and put on his seat belt. If he remembered, Ino's house was twenty minutes away from Sakura's house. Why couldn't she lived nearby or right across the street from Sakura? Turning on the car, Sasuke shifted the stick into drive and began the trip to Ino's house.

This was only a delay, but when he gets there, he would use his brother's plan to his advantage.

One minute down, nineteen more minutes to go until he reaches Ino's house.

* * *

**Next chapter will take place at Ino's house. Goodbye for now. :)**


	3. Inside Ino's Bedroom

**Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter. It's good to know that this story is being favorited and on the story alert for those of you who have done so. Thank you very much.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"If only you let your hair loose and straighten instead of being wrapped up in buns, then you would have a lot of hot guys knocking at your door, Tenten."

"I don't think Neji would be pleased to know that, Ino."

Inside the bedroom of Yamanaka Ino, six girls were having fun. They were Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, and, of course, Ino. Even though Temari and Matsuri were college students, they wouldn't miss out on the slumber party. It was a good thing since both girls would tell them stories about college life. They were looking forward to it once they start college in the fall after graduating from high school.

All of the girls were in their pajamas. Ino was fixing Tenten's hair. Matsuri and Temari were painting their nails. Hinata was reading a magazine as her toenails were being dried. Sakura was sitting near the window listening to her music player. On the TV screen was a music video from a J-Rock band.

"Who do you think is the hottest one from the band?"

"That guy with the crazy, green hair. Have you seen the outfit he is wearing in that video? It fits him well."

"No way. The one with the purple streaks is the hottest. I want to kiss his face so badly," Matsuri said. She then looked at Hinata.

"What about you, Hinata? Which one do you find hot?"

"That's easy. She finds Naruto hot!"

The girls laughed as Hinata blushed from hearing his name. She covered her face with the magazine.

"Damn, girl. You have been pining for him since kindergarten and you still have not done the deed?"

"Leave her alone, Temari. You know how she gets when anyone mentions him and the 'S-word' combined."

Ino finished with Tenten's hair. She then turned her attention towards her best friend.

"Sakura, who do you like from the band?"

Ino saw as Sakura was lost within her own world. She was mouthing off the words from a song she was listening. She waved at her.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura?"

Ino then picked up her teddy bear and threw it at Sakura. It hit her on the head. She pulled out the earphones and looked at Ino.

"Forehead girl, I was trying to gain your attention!"

"Sorry, Ino."

Ino sighed and sat down on her bed. She knew what was going inside her best friend's mind. It was shocking that Sakura broke up with Sasuke. However, she found it funny on the choice of words Sakura told him.

"I'm glad you broke up with him, Sakura. Let that be a reminder for his actions."

"Do you think I was being harsh on him?"

"You did the right thing. You're not the only one who had to break up with their boyfriend. You should teach him a lesson. I hear Sai, Shino, Choji and Rock Lee are still single."

"Ino, give her a break. She had a break up not too long ago."

"Tenten, in order to move on from a break-up, one should immediately find a new guy. I have Sai's number if you want, Sakura."

Sakura gave her a smile.

"I'll think about it, Ino. Right now I need some time away from being in a relationship."

"I can't believe you told him to kiss your ass. I should have done that to Shikamaru whenever he falls asleep or pays any attention to the clouds."

"Yet, you still love his lazy, intelligent self, Temari."

Ino picked up a brush and smoothed her hair with it. A smile appear on her face when she thought about her boyfriend.

"Thinking about Kiba, Ino?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Kiba, did you know that his sister has a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend, Temari? It's about time she has one. Tell me who it is."

Ino continued brushing her hair. If there is one thing she likes the most, it would be getting news from any of her friends.

"It's Itachi."

Ino dropped the brush on hearing Itachi's name from her mouth.

"Itachi? The Uchiha Itachi? No!"

Ino cried out over hearing that he was taken. It was her dream to hook up with Itachi. It used to be Sasuke. That tall, dark and handsome persona had Ino go weak for him. Not just her, but for anyone who also has a crush on Itachi. Too bad Hana is with him.

"I don't believe you!"

"It's true. I have seen them being lovey dovey all over the campus right after winter break. A few times I have seen them making out in the parking lot. Two days ago, I have caught them in the chemistry lab doing some 'research'."

"What?"

"I walked in only to see Hana bent over on the table as Itachi was fucking her from behind with his pants down to his ankles. Fortunately, their backs were facing me. No matter where I go, they are always together. I could have sworn they hated each other."

The girls were breathless, including Hinata, on Temari's information on the couple.

"That has to be hot. Hana is extremely lucky to have him."

Everyone agreed with Tenten except for Ino.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Hana woke up from her slumber to sneeze. She rubbed her nose as Itachi was coming out from the bathroom.

"I see that you are awake. You slept on me."

"That's what you get for taking your sweet time with your brother."

"You would do the same with Kiba."

Hana scooted over so Itachi could sit next to her.

"Itachi, do you have some medicine? I think I am getting sick."

Itachi placed his hand on her forehead.

"You're fine, Hana. However, just in case…"

Hana squealed as Itachi pulled the sheets off of her body. He then settled himself between her legs.

"…let me make you feel a lot better."

Hana moaned as his hand pressed and rubbed her slowly. She suddenly gave in which lead to the two of them having sex.

* * *

Matsuri leaned back and laid on the floor.

"I can't wait to do that with Gaara once he starts college."

Temari stood up and pointed at Matsuri.

"Oh, hell no! I have to deal with you with Gaara and your friend, Sari, with Kankuro. My baby brother is way too innocent for his own good!"

Matsuri sat right back up and started to laugh. Temari stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Innocent? He was not that innocent when we did it on his birthday."

Temari heard the words. It played in slow motion. It went from one ear and out the other one. The only thing she could come up with the situation is this:

**Gaara+Matsuri+Sex=BITCH MUST DIE!**

Temari lunged at her and the two fought on the floor. Their friends screamed as they watched them pulling each other's hair. The four girls got up and tried to break them apart before it had gotten worse. Tenten and Ino held onto Temari as Sakura and Hinata held onto Matsuri.

"Stop it! Both of you stop it! I don't want my parents coming home seeing the police outside of the house!"

The girls were pulled away once the fighting ended. It was only because of Ino mentioning the word "police". Her parents were currently having dinner at a restaurant. Once they have finished, they were going to the pizzeria and buy some pizza for Ino and her friends.

"You wait until Monday, bitch."

"Right back at you, bitch."

Temari and Matsuri fixed themselves before settling down to their respected places. Ino went back to her bed and sat down on it.

"Anyway, now that everything is said and done it's time for some karaoke! Who wants to go first?"

"I wi-will go first."

"All right, Hinata."

Ino went on her laptop and picked a song for her to sing.

"This is a very good song. It's _Like A Virgin_ by Madonna."

The young women snickered at the song that Hinata had to sing. Hinata grabbed a brush and stared at all of them. She had anger within her eyes. The room became silent.

"I'll sing it. Play the song, Ino."

"N-no problem, Hinata."

Ino dismally laughed as Hinata demanded her to play the song. Clicking on the button, the song started to play. Hinata used the brush as a microphone and belted out the words. Everyone were speechless as seeing their friend being confident. At the end of the song, they clapped and cheered.

"That was great, Hinata. Good job!"

"Thank you, Tenten. Who wants to go next?"

Tenten went up next and waited for Ino to play the song. Like Hinata, she started singing. The past ten minutes was interesting, but what the girls didn't know that a certain black haired, black eyed ex-boyfriend of Sakura's was on his way in about another ten minutes.

* * *

**Next chapter Sasuke arrives. What will happen when he gets there? Find out this weekend! :)**


	4. Sasuke's Arrival

**I'm back with another chapter. Liking the story so far? I know I am. I started this chapter around noon today. Had a delay because I was dyeing my sister's hair red. As I did, a scene with Karin popped into my mind. I had to put it in this chapter.**

**Due to the rules on this website, I can't post the lyrics. Here are the songs each girl sang:**

**Hinata-Like A Virgin by Madonna**

**Tenten-Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**Matsuri-Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha**

**Ino-Disturbia by Rihanna**

**Temari-Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

**Sakura-I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears**

**I do not own Naruto nor the songs above me. Enjoy Chapter Four.**

* * *

It has been fifteen minutes since Sasuke had a talk with Sakura's mother. The need to see his ex grew as each second and minute passed. His eyes glanced to the time on the dashboard. Eight fifty-five it reads.

In five minutes, he would make it to Ino's house. In five minutes, he would see Sakura. In five minute, he would follow his brother's advice and use it to win her back again.

Sasuke was cruising down the street listening to a song on the radio when he stopped at a red light. His fingers drummed on the wheel as he waited for the light to change.

"Sasuke!"

Hearing someone called his name, Sasuke saw a female wearing a long sleeve jacket, short miniskirt and black heels crossing the street. Drivers that were driving through the intersection pressed their horns as she ran towards his car. Sasuke stared at her.

At first, it was a blur, but as she came closer, Sasuke couldn't believe on what he had just saw.

It was Karin running towards him.

Fuck. His. Life.

Ever since word got out about the break-up, Karin used the opportunity to get with him. She would dress up in these ridiculously tight clothing to the point as if her chest was threatening to spill. She would also tell everyone at the school that they were now an item, which were not true. Karin would stop at nothing to have Sasuke as her boyfriend.

He did not want Karin. He wanted his ex-girlfriend back. Sasuke will be damned if he ever falls in love with that redhead.

Sasuke immediately closed his windows at the exact same time she reached the car door. Seeing as her hand reached for the handle, he quickly locked it. Karin tugged at the handle before tapping her hand against the window.

"Don't be so mean, Sasuke! Let me in!"

Sasuke was ignoring her. There was no way in hell would he let Karin in his car. That privilege was only for Sakura. Without her in his ride, Sasuke would never allow it.

"Please, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was pleading for the red light to change. The red light was taking its sweet time. Sasuke wanted to drive through it, but if he did, there would have been a terrible accident. He could not risk his life.

Then, the light turned green. The second it turned green, he pressed his foot down on the pedal and made a mad dash to the other side. Karin ran after him. She only ran a few steps before stopping and called out to him.

"Some boyfriend you are!"

As she walked across the street to get onto the sidewalk, bright lights came into her view. It was driving very fast. Not wanting to get hit by a car, Karin managed to back up and get out of the way but was a little too late. She fell onto the street as the driver sped by her.

Karin screamed in pain as she held onto her left foot. The driver that ran over her foot was two blocks down the street.

"Suigetsu, I believe you have ran over someone."

Suigetsu glanced at his side mirror for a quick second before returning his gaze to the road in front of him.

"I do not see anything. It must have been a speed bump, Jugo."

"Oh, okay."

He was taking his friend, Jugo, home after they made a trip to the pet store. Jugo's cockatiel died and was upset over the loss of his pet. Suigetsu offered to take him. After going to the store, the two friends headed over to the diner where Suigetsu was busy flirting with the waitress who had taken their order.

Suigetsu made a right turn as he reached the intersection. He would probably never know that he had ran over Karin's foot.

* * *

It was nine o'clock. Sasuke pulled up in front of Ino's house and turned off his car. Picking up the white box, he pulled the handle and opened the car door. He walked around his car and up the path towards the front door.

He turned the knob but it was locked. Not bothering to ring the doorbell, Sasuke looked around him. He was trying to see if he could find a spare key.

Sasuke looked under the mat but found nothing. He then kneeled down on one knee and checked under the flowerpot and cursed. As he went to place it back down, a weird thought entered his brain.

Sasuke used his fingers to dig through the soil until the tips felt something. He picked it up and held a key. Knowing Ino, she would hide the house key in a flowerpot.

Sasuke stood and placed the key inside of the lock to turn it. He then entered the house and closed the door. The house was empty save for the noise that was coming from upstairs. There was music playing. After listening closely, he could hear out Matsuri singing. He cringed as he heard her voice to the chorus.

Sasuke listened until she stopped singing. Then he heard Sakura's voice.

Sasuke climbed up the stairs one at a time until he reached the top. There were three doors. He saw light coming from one of the rooms and headed for Ino's bedroom.

Holding the box with one hand, Sasuke used his free hand and turned the doorknob. He opened it a bit and saw his ex-girlfriend standing near the window.

Sakura was wearing a white tank top and pink shorts that fit her body nicely. He watched as she jumped a bit causing her chest to move. Sasuke licked his lips as Sakura moved her body along with the song.

Sakura was the last person to sing. Tenten, Ino, Temari and Matsuri each had their turn.

Sakura had her back towards her friends as she swayed her hips back and forth. She was so into the song Sakura blocked out everything around her.

Singing the chorus, Sakura spun around a few times with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, Sakura saw the door ajar and saw a face with a few strands of black hair. Sakura dropped the brush and screamed.

"Ahhh! It's a burglar!"

The girls turned to where Sakura was pointing. They saw him as the door was pushed more so they could get a better view of him, but their minds were not working at the moment and began to panic.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata ran over to a corner as Tenten, Matsuri and Temari each grabbed a pillow and began whacking the so called burglar with it. Sasuke dropped the box and put up his arms to protect himself. He wanted to laugh at their antics for their hitting was deemed weak.

"Where's my phone? I'm calling the cops!"

Sasuke heard Ino and ducked down from getting hit with the pillows.

"Don't call the cops, Ino! It's me, Sasuke!"

Everyone calmed down when he said his name. True to his word, the girls realized it was him. The pillow attacked was ceased as Ino moved from her spot and went up to him.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? In fact, how did you get inside of my house?"

"I dug in the flowerpot by the front door."

"Guess I have to find another hiding place for the key."

Sasuke noticed Sakura near Hinata. It has been six days since the break-up. There were things he wanted to say to Sakura. One of the things Itachi told him played in his head.

_"Trust me, Sasuke. Sakura will go back once I tell you. Believe me, she won't resist."_

Remembering his words, Sasuke approached her. When he moved forward, Tenten stopped him.

"You should leave."

"Let me talk to Sakura. I need to borrow her for a while."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It won't be long. I am only asking for five minutes of her time."

Temari spotted the white box and picked it up from the floor. She then placed it on the bed in order to see what was inside it.

"Sasuke, what's inside the box?"

Sasuke tilted his head and spoke to her.

"It's red velvet cupcakes that Sakura's mother made for all of you."

All of the girls' eyes, save for Sakura, lit up from hearing those three words.

"Red velvet cupcakes?"

Sasuke and Sakura watched as the five girls rip apart the box and gorged themselves on the delicious dessert. They were like a bunch of rabid animals fighting over who gets to the first pick. Fortunately, there were enough for them.

Sakura backed away and stared at her friends. Her mother's cupcakes were the best and it was no surprise to see them worked up over them. Many times she had ask her mother for the recipe, but she told Sakura that it would be a secret until she was a mother herself.

She did not notice her ex-boyfriend sneaking up from behind and lifting her up in his arms.

"Sasuke, what are you doing to me? Help!"

As the girls was busy devouring the cupcakes, they did not notice Sakura being carried away by Sasuke nor did they hear her calling out to them. How could they if the sounds of them munching and complimenting of the cupcakes were the only things that occupied the girls?

As for the ex-couple, Sasuke held Sakura bridal style and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed to do this right here, right now and to see whether or not Itachi's advice would work.

If it doesn't work, Sasuke was going to beat the crap out of his brother for making him do it.

* * *

**Oh dear. What will Sasuke do with Sakura in the bathroom? How will Sakura react? What on earth did Itachi told him to do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Kissing Sakura's You Know What

**Here is the long awaited chapter of this story. Sorry for the delay. Not posting stories the past three months was depressing. It feels so good to write again.  
**

**I had to repost this chapter because I've noticed that there was a part that was imcomplete so I fixed it. It's a bit longer.  
**

**Enjoy. I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were inside the bathroom. The ex-couple stared at each other. Sakura was sitting on the toilet seat giving heated glares at her ex. Sasuke leaned against the door with his arms crossed. For a few minutes, Sakura demanded to let her out so she can go back to her friends. All he did was ignore every plea that came out of her mouth.

He stared at her. The need to get her back was strong. The words his brother told him replayed in his head.

_"The answer is simple: kiss her ass. Pleasure her first with your hands. Once she is aroused, you will get on your knees and worship them as if it were the best thing on earth. Kiss them. Bite them. Lick them. Work that tongue of yours until she cries in submission. Since she's angry at you, it's perfect, but once you use your tongue, she will calm down. It will feel good, but keep in mind that you're in control. Fast, slow or in-between, when she begs, you win. If it worked between me and my girlfriend_,_ then it will work between the both of you."_

It was now or never. It was time._  
_

Sakura stood up and went up to him. She was frustrated.

_"_Sasuke, if this is how it's going to be, then I'm leaving. Move out of the way!"

Sasuke gave in and stepped aside, allowing his ex-girlfriend to leave. As she moved, Sakura failed to notice the smirk that graced his face.

Sakura unlocked the door and turned the knob so she can go back to her friends. As soon as she opened it, it was suddenly closed. The next thing she knew, Sakura was pressed against the door with her back facing him.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Get off of me!"

Sakura felt his hand move past her waist. She looked down to see him turn the lock on the door. Sasuke then placed his hand back on her hip, where he started to play with the rim of her shorts.

"Sasuke, what the f...ohh!"

She felt his lips brushed against her left ear. She also felt his hand going inside her pants. Sakura arched her back when his hand groped her folds.

"One week without you was hell for me. Did you really mean to break up with me like that, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura moaned as he began to rub her. Getting a hold of herself, she managed to answer back.

"You have forgotten every date, Sasuke. Oh my-"

Sasuke pressed his middle finger against her clit and began to circle it. Sakura moaned to his touch.

"It's not my fault. I was looking forward to them, but life got in the way. I know you're still mad at me, but what I am going to do you will make you forget."

His finger dipped down when he felt her wetness. Not even a minute has passed and already Sakura was wet.

"You know what I'm going to do to you, Sakura?"

Sasuke removed his hand from her. He took a step back and looked at the mirror where he saw her face. Sakura stared back at him with hazed eyes.

"I'm going to kiss your ass."

Sasuke dropped to his knees and proceeded to pull down the shorts of his ex-girlfriend. Ignoring her screams, he pulled them down toward her ankles where they stayed. He then glanced back at her pink and white panties. They had to go.

Sasuke tugged and pulled down the material away from her hips. Her naked ass was now in full view. After staring it for a few seconds, he leaned forward and began to kiss Sakura's ass.

Sakura shivered as she felt his hot breath on her bottom. Then his lips. Her eyes widen when he put pressure onto her left butt cheek.

Sasuke had just placed a kiss on her ass.

Sasuke kissed her left butt cheek a few times before biting it which caused Sakura to yelp. She couldn't believe that he had just bitten her. She tried to smack him on the side of his head, but when she did, Sasuke grabbed it. He then reached for her other wrist and held them behind her back. As he continued to kiss her ass, Sasuke went lower, heading toward her wet folds.

Sakura struggled to break free but stopped when his tongue parted them, even more as Sasuke grazed the opening of her entrance. She gasped as the tip licked it. He was lapping up her lubricant, making her scream even more.

She cried out to him that she wanted more. She begged him to answer her pleas. Hearing this, Sasuke mentally smirked. Releasing her wrists, he told Sakura to kick off her shorts. She hastily agreed.

Flipping her over, he lifted both of Sakura's legs, one at a time, over his shoulders. Sakura moved a bit until she was comfortable. He gave a final look at her before diving in to continue his treatment.

Sakura immediately weaved her fingers into his hair as his tongue began another assault, giving special attention to her clit. She moved her hips in time with his licks. Her breath hitched as Sasuke guided his tongue up and down between her wet folds.

Sasuke loved how her fingernails scraped his scalp as he licked her. She rubbed her hands all over his head. It felt good to him. It was like that until she was about to reach her climax.

Feeling close to her release, Sakura squeezed her thighs tighter around his head and rocked her hips faster. She pulled harder on Sasuke's hair and yelled at him to go faster. He gave a light smack on her ass and worked his tongue as fast as he can. She then let go and reached her release.

Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed as she came down from her high. She loosen her grip to allow him to move. Once Sasuke moved her legs, she slid down from the door and onto the floor. She blinked a few times as she regained her composure.

"Oh my God, Sasuke. That was..."

"Incredible? Breathtaking? Amazing?"

"Actually, it was something unexpected coming from you."

"Hn."

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm sorry for neglecting your needs, Sakura. I am a horrible boyfriend."

Sakura reached forward to caress his cheek.

"Oh Sasuke. You are not that horrible. I'm surprised that you actually kissed my ass. I didn't know that you was going to do it."

"Does that mean you have forgiven me?"

"Well, only if you do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take me to your house and continue to kiss my ass, Sasuke-kun."

"Only if you change your profile back to once it was, Sakura."

Sakura laughed and gave him a smile.

"Well, then. I forgive you, Sasuke."

Sakura gave her now boyfriend, Sasuke, a hug. He wrapped his arm around her body and sat there for a minute. They were happy now that they were together again. They then got up and quickly fixed themselves. When Sasuke opened the door, he saw the girls standing outside of the bathroom.

"Eavesdropping, ladies?"

"It's not our fault that we heard everything. I take it you're back together?"

"Yes, Ino. You won't believe this, but Sasuke literally kissed my ass!"

"I can see that since you're beaming with joy, Sakura. He must have done a pretty good job to be with him again."

"I truly did a good job on Sakura. Will you please excuse us but I'm taking my girlfriend with me."

Sasuke held Sakura's hand and began to lead her down the stairs. They were halted when Temari spoke.

"Hey, Sakura. Where are you going with Sasuke?"

"We're going on a date, Temari."

"Now? Don't you think it's a bit late to go on a date?"

"It's not late to me. I'm just going to take her back to my place where I will make love to my girlfriend."

"Make love?"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.

"Yes, Hinata. The very same thing when Naruto finally have sex with you."

The girls laughed but stopped on what he had said.

"Sasuke, no!"

They look to see her reaction. Hinata's face immediately turn red as she heard the words that came out of his mouth. Unfortunately, only two words entered her brain.

"N-n-naruto? S-s-sex?"

She then leaned back and rolled her eyes as she fell on to the floor.

"Hinata!"

The girls screamed as Hinata fainted. Tenten, Matsuri and Temari rushed over to her.

"Sasuke, how can you say that in front of her?"

"It's the truth, Ino. I'll see what I can do to get Naruto to do the deed, okay?"

"We'll see about that. Go have fun, you two. Sakura, I expect a full report Monday morning about your night with Sasuke."

"Ino!"

"What? You know me. If anything good happens, then I have the right to know."

The reunited couple said their goodbyes and left Ino's house. Once they reached the car, Sasuke opened the door for Sakura.

Sasuke shifted the car into drive and quickly sped down the street. As he sped towards his house, he caught the attention of a police car. He couldn't care less if the cop was chasing him. All he wanted to do is to have sex with his girlfriend. In other words, kissing her ass in his bedroom.

But first, he had to figure out how to get away from the officer.

* * *

**Now you know what Itachi told him to do to Sakura. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one is the lemon.** :)


	6. Very Good Night At The Uchiha House

**How are you everyone? I had to delete the Author's note so this chapter is considered to be the sixth chapter. If you haven't read it yet, enjoy. If you did, read it again. :)  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Sasuke pulled up in the driveway and turned off the car. He and Sakura got out and ran up the path towards the front door. Sasuke placed the key inside the door to unlock it. Once opened, they quickly ran inside and closed the door. They each had taken deep breaths as to what had happen some time ago.

Just before they arrived, an officer was chasing them. Sasuke drove very fast as he made his way home. Sakura was screaming at him to slow down, but paid no mind to her. He kept driving until he reached the borderline of Konoha and another town. Smirking, he entered the neighboring town and looked back at his rear view mirror to see the cop coming to a complete stop.

The cop could not enter due to some law. Sasuke knew for his father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the Chief of the Konoha Police Force.

Finding another way to get home, they made it back safe and sound, but checked every minute as to make sure they were not being followed.

Sasuke and Sakura walked a few steps before Itachi called to them from the living room. They found him and Hana sitting on a couch watching the television. In fact, Hana was sitting on Itachi's lap leaving kisses on his neck.

"Both of you need a room."

"We are in a room, Sasuke. We're waiting for the pizza to arrive."

Itachi saw his brother holding hands with Sakura.

"I see that you are now back together. I take it that my plan worked."

"Plan?"

Sasuke turned to his girlfriend and gave a short laugh.

"It's a long story. Can I have a word with you, Itachi?"

"Yeah, sure. Hana, get off of me."

"Don't be long, Itachi. Remember what happened last time."

Hana got off of her boyfriend to allow him to get up from the couch. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans. As he made his way toward his brother, Sakura could not help but to stare at him. Sasuke noticed this and quickly stood in front of Sakura.

"Put a shirt on, Itachi!"

"Foolish younger brother, it's not my fault that she was checking me out. I'm that attractive."

"Whatever. Sakura, go talk to Hana."

Sakura walked passed them and sat next to her where they started to talk. Both brothers walked outside of the living room.

"You were right. I did it to Sakura and it actually worked. She went from being angry to being happy."

"What can I say? It works all the time. It works each and every time."

"So I take it that you used your own advice tonight, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked as he remembered on what he did to his girlfriend, Hana.

"Hana did not like it when I was going extremely slow. It was hard for her since she was tied up against the headboard. She had a nice set of words for me. You have no idea on how much I wanted to laugh, but I did it on purpose. I had a surprise for her."

"What kind of surprise?"

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard his girlfriend scream. He turned to see Sakura hugging Hana. She pulled away and looked over to her boyfriend.

"Sasuke, you're going to be a brother-in-law! They're getting married!"

Sasuke jawdropped on hearing the news.

"No way!"

"I proposed to her an hour ago. You could say she was extremely proud after I placed the ring on her finger."

Itachi and Sasuke watched as their girlfriends chatted and laughed.

"We're so lucky to have them in our lives. Isn't it ironic that we wound up with two flowers, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about on what his brother had just said.

"Yeah. Two flowers for two brothers, Itachi."

Sakura got up and made her way towards them.

"Sasuke, I'll be waiting in your room."

She walked up the stairs and made her way to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke was about to follow her when Itachi held him back.

"Before you go, I have something for you."

Itachi reached into his pocket and placed them on his brother's hand. Sasuke looked at the item his brother gave to him.

"You gave me a box of condoms."

"You need it more than me. Now go upstairs and have the best night ever."

Sasuke shook his head and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Sasuke walked inside and closed the door. Taking a few steps, he saw a pair of shorts and a tank top on the floor. Looking at his bed, he saw Sakura laying in between the sheets.

"Catch, Sasuke!"

Sakura threw something at her boyfriend. When Sasuke caught it, it was a pair of her panties.

"You're being naughty, Sakura."

Sakura giggled and sat up on his bed.

"Naughty? You were the one being naughty to me first, Sasuke."

"Oh? I'll show you naughty."

Throwing her panties on the floor, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then kicked his shoes and placed his hands on his jeans. Sakura watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He pushed them down his legs and kicked them off, which left him with only his boxers. That was gone, too. It left quite an impression on Sakura's face on what she had saw.

Sasuke stood in front of his bed. He then went down and crawled under the sheets. He poked out once he was on top of Sakura. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

The couple tongue-wrestled as they began to get into the mood. Sakura moaned when his penis poked her down there. Reaching down, Sasuke grabbed it and rubbed her up and down between her folds. She arched her back when he rubbed it against her clit. Sakura wanted more so she lifted her hips to give him the message.

Sensing her need, Sasuke was not going to give in to he plea. Instead, he left her lips and made his way toward her chest. He stared at the pink nubs with lust. Squeezing her left breast, Sasuke covered his mouth around her nipple and sucked it.

Sakura mind went blank when he licked it. To her, it was an amazing feeling. he did the same to her right one. Feeling satisfied, Sakura pushed him off and went on top of Sasuke where she did the same.

She then propped herself on her hands and knees in between Sasuke's legs. She saw his erect member. It was waiting for her to do her job. Without hesitation, Sakura held it in her right hand and leaned down to please her boyfriend.

Sasuke closed his eyes and grunted as his shaft was encased in his girlfriend's mouth. The hot mouth of hers sent chills all over his body, even more as her tongue was against it. As she began to move her head, Sasuke's mind was going crazy. The way her tongue slide up and down, how she swirled the head around, etc. There was too much for him to process.

Sakura felt his shaft pulsed as she went down on him. She kept giving glances as she worked him. Sakura then gave some special attention when she licked his balls. Sasuke gasped when she did that, and it was enough for him to go over the edge.

In an instant, he sat up and pulled her head back to his shaft. Sasuke jerked his hips quickly. His legnth went farther inside of her mouth. His release was about to arrive.

Sakura gagged a bit but maintained herself as she continued to suck him. She did her best to keep up with his thrust until he came inside of her mouth. Sasuke screamed out her name when it happened. Sakura swallowed most of it while some dribbled down to her chin.

As she sat back and breathed, Sasuke remembered that the box of condoms were on the floor with his clothes. He told her to go get them. When she did, a smirk graced his lips when she bend down to pick them up from the floor.

Sakura climbed back on the bed and gave him the box. Sasuke took out a foil package where he tore off the wrapper and placed it over the head of his penis. Pinching the tip of the rubber, he rolled it down to the end. He then leaned back so Sakura could be on top. She climbed over him and sat down on his stomach.

The couple stared at each other. Sasuke noticed the look of Sakura's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to hurt like hell."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Sakura, of course it is going to hurt. You have been listening to Ino way too much, you know that?"

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Just think about me, Sakura. Please?"

"Okay, Sasuke."

Sasuke held himself as Sakura aligned her hips over his shaft. She then glanced at him when she felt him at her entrance. Giving her a nod, Sakura lowered herself slowly. She gasped as the head of his penis was inside of her.

Pushing a bit further, Sakura cried out like if she was being torn in half. Sasuke let go and grabbed her hips. Holding her, he pushed her down on his member. The tight walls were stretched as he went all the way to the hilt.

As for Sakura, she collapsed on top of his chest. She cried and Sasuke smoothed her back telling her that it was all right. When the pain lessened, she sat right back up and faced him. When the pain went away, Sakura rocked her hips.

In a matter of seconds, Sakura arched herself when she felt something deep inside. For that, she moved faster. Sasuke moved his hands towards her breasts where he squeezed them. Het kept it up until she said that she was about to come.

Sasuke sat up and kissed his girlfriend. As he did, he moved his hips, creating a rhythm between them. They held each other tightly as they were about to reach their climax. Together, Sasuke and Sakura screamed out in pleasure as they both release at the same time.

Sakura rested her forehead against his as she came down from her release. She then kissed him before lifting herself off him. Sasuke removed the blood covered condom and tied it. He got up and placed it in the garbage.

Sasuke went back and climbed in his bed where he cuddled with Sakura.

"That was the best night ever, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that we did it."

"I'm glad as well, Sakura."

The coupled relaxed for a while before Sakura spoke.

"Do you have any more condoms?"

Sasuke reached for the box and looked inside it.

"There's plenty. Shall we do it again?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

He settled between her legs. Grabbing the covers, Sasuke pulled it over their heads and began another round underneath the sheets.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Hana was admiring her engagement ring. The silver band that was on her finger had a ruby jewel on it between two diamonds.

"At this rate, you're going to love it more than me, Hana."

She looked up to see her now fiance placing a cup of tea on the table.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did that."

"I have my ways."

The doorbell rang.

"I guess the pizza is here."

Itachi left the kitchen and walked over to the front door to opened it. When he did, he immediately closed it. The doorbell rang again.

"Itachi, who was it?"

He saw her exiting the kitchen. Itachi was at her side in an instant.

"No one. Are you in the mood for another round, Hana?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we wait for the pizza to arrive?"

"The pizza can wait, but, with you, no."

Itachi grabbed his fiancee and ran up the stairs to his room. Halfway up the stairs there was a pounding against the front door. Itachi ignore it and entered his bedroom. Hopefully the noises that they were going to make would be enough to drown out the noise from outside the house.

* * *

"Open the door, you bastard! Who the fuck are you to sleep with my sister?!"

Outside of the house, Hana's younger brother Kiba was pounding on the door. He was at Shino's house playing video games when his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he went to check on it, Kiba was full of anger. He told Shino that he would be right back and said that it was an emergency.

He received a message that Sasuke's brother hooked up with his sister. What's more is that it was extremely detailed. The person who sent him the message was none other than his girlfriend, Ino.

"I could understand Shino, but you, hell no!"

Kiba continued until his nose twitched. He sniffed and turned to see Chouji with a few boxes of pizza.

"Hey, Chouji. What's with the pizza?"

"Sasuke's brother ordered them. What are you doing here, Kiba?"

"I'm trying to kick Itachi's ass. I found out from my girlfriend that he's sleeping with my sister."

"Ouch. Well, since he might be doing that, why don't we head over to Shikamaru's house? My shift is over right now."

"Alright. Bring the pizza while you're at it. I'll pay for them."

The two boys walked away from the house and made their way towards Shikamaru's place where they had a pizza party. They called the other guys to let them know. If they had stayed a bit longer, they would have heard them.

The Uchiha house was filled with moans and screams as the two couples continued their activities, and with Itachi and Sasuke's parents being gone for the weekend, they didn't stop. Of course, they had to eat and take a break every once in a while. It was going like that until Sunday night in which the girls had to go home, for there was school the next day.

That night, before he went to sleep, Sasuke reflected on his weekend with Sakura. They were now closer than they were before and he had to thank his brother for it. Who knew that his brother was a genuis.

Now he know what to do if Sakura gets mad at him. He would kiss her ass.

He would gladly do so in a heartbeat.

* * *

**I'm such a jokester. Next chapter is the final one. Review and have a good day. :)  
**


	7. Epilogue: Friday Night At Itachi's House

**I can't believe it. It's the final chapter to this story. I'm so happy and sad at the same time. I had fun writing this. Originally, it was going to be called Kiss Her Ass, Sasuke. I had a feeling it would be deleted if there was a curse word in the title so that's why it is called Kiss Her You Know What, Sasuke.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Fourteen months had passed, and the love between Sasuke and Sakura had become stronger than ever. Since that night, the couple graduated from high school and enrolled in Konoha College. Their past freshmen year was intense with Sakura studying medicine and Sasuke with business. It was one hell of a year, but they manage to pass.

Even though they were bombarded with college life, Sasuke and Sakura found some times for themselves. Sasuke followed his girlfriend's mother's advice and spend any of his free time with Sakura. Now that it was July, they have more free time at night. Sakura had summer classes during the day while Sasuke decided to take the summer off and work at a bookstore to make some cash.

Luckily for them, they had tonight free. They were going to go out but Itachi needed his brother's help. Sasuke agreed and the both of them were at Itachi's house doing him and his wife, Hana, a favor.

"Sakura, hurry up with the bottles! Their crying is giving me a headache!"

"On my way, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was in the living room dealing with his nephews. The two boys were crying at the top of their lungs. Sasuke was holding them as best as he can since they were thrashing in his arms. He agreed to babysit his nephews while his brother went out to dinner with his wife.

"Reisui and Hachi, do your uncle a favor and stop crying!"

Itachi and Hana had twins by the names of Reisui and Hachi. They were both identical with short, dark brown hair and black eyes. The twins have their father's features but have their mother's temperance. Quiet on the outside and loud on the inside, they were just like their parents. The only way to tell them apart is by the letter of their first names stitched to their clothing.

Sakura entered the living room with two bottles in her hand. She walked over and placed them on the table. She then picked up one of the babies in Sasuke's arms. He immediately stopped crying when he was in her arms.

"Come on, Hachi. It's time for your bottle."

Holding on to him, Sakura sat down on the couch and reached for the bottle to give to Sasuke. The baby in his arms cried louder.

"Calm down, Reisui. Be a good boy for me and drink."

The babies relaxed as Sakura and Sasuke fed them in their arms. After their feeding, they burped and placed them in their seats on the floor. Sakura cooed at the boys as she waived a stuffed animal at them.

"Do you want to play with the doggy? Look at the doggy. Look at it."

The two boys stared at her as if she was crazy. Sakura was making faces at them. She was trying to make them laugh. Instead, they were both sucking their thumbs in their seats.

"Woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof. I'm a doggy going 'woof, woof, woof'."

Sakura saw Hachi waving his arm at her. She gave him the toy and turned her attention towards Reisui. As she cooed at him, they heard the front door being unlocked and opened as two people walked inside the house.

"We're home."

They looked up to see Itachi and Hana walking inside the living room. Since that night, the couple were shocked to learn when that they were going to be parents, especially Hana. She could have sworn that they used protection but learned that he gave Sasuke the box of condoms. She was angry at him but calmed down when Itachi told her that he did not mind being a father and was looking forward to the birth of their child.

After being married in the fall and working in their respective fields, they became proud parents to not one, but two baby boys back in February. It was a surprise pregnancy for them. They had thought it was going to be one with what the doctor had told them during her prenatal checkups.

"How was dinner?"

"Great. Itachi took me to that new restaurant in downtown Konoha. The food there is wonderful. You two should go on a date over there one of these days."

Hana walked over to her sons. They were bouncing in their seats when they saw her.

"Hello, my sweet angels. Did you miss mommy? Yes, you did. Yes, you did."

The boys squealed when their mother tapped their noses. Sasuke watched his nephews when their mother was making faces at them.

"More like demons to me. What the..."

Hachi threw the stuffed animal at his uncle. He and his brother began to laugh when it hit Sasuke directly on his forehead.

"It seems to me that my sons don't like it when you said that, Sasuke."

"They were earlier with their crying, Itachi."

"Wait until you become a father yourself."

"Whatever, Itachi. That won't happen for another ten years."

"We'll see about that. Knowing Sakura, she will be begging for you to give her a child. I'll give you five years."

The two couples chatted about their lives while playing with the twins with Hana holding Reisui and Itachi holding Hachi. Both boys yawned and were beginning to get sleepy. Hana noticed it and realized that it was time for their bedtime.

"Well, we have a busy day tomorrow. We're spending the day with my family. I know that they can't wait to see their uncle Kiba."

"Me either."

"Itachi, my brother is an idiot. Don't pay any mind to him. He has to realize that you are my husband and the father of my twins who makes me happy every single day. I could understand if he was older than me."

"If he pulls anything, we are leaving."

"No problem."

Sasuke and Sakura stood up from the couch and said their goodbyes. Sakura gave each twin a kiss and left the house with Sasuke. As they made their way towards the car, Sakura stopped and turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you want to do, Sasuke? It will be ten o'clock in five minutes."

He stopped and faced her.

"I was going to take you out to get something to eat but I'm hungry for you."

Sakura closed the distance and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? Tell me, Sasuke."

"You know what I want to do, Sakura."

He leaned down to kiss her but ceased when he was a half-inch away from her lips.

"Say the words, Sakura."

Sakura laughed at his request and said the words that had become infamous in their lives.

"Kiss my ass, Sasuke."

"My pleasure, Sakura."

Sasuke sealed her lips with his as they kissed. Once they head back to his parent's house, there was going to be a lot of ass-kissing on his part. Who knew that a few choice of words fourteen months ago would made an impact in their lives today?

It did for them and would continue many years later when they have to explain to their teenage children the importance of those words.

* * *

**Just for you to know, Reisui means cold/cool water and Hachi is a combination of his parents first names. He was also the surprise baby.****  
**

**Good day, everyone. I'll be back with another story. I have so much to post for all of you to read. :)  
**


End file.
